The Lupin Hogwarts Experience
by attlantica
Summary: Remus and Tala Lupin go to Hogwarts. Things don't go like they expected (mostly)


_**Disclaimer:** everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and the publisher of Harry Potter, I am merely experimenting with their works. Tala is my original character._

 ** _Word Count: 1,581_**

 ** _Camp Hogwarts –_** _Kayaking: write about you O.C. going to Hogwarts for the first time._

 ** _Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge –_** _Themis: write about an O.C._

 ** _Drabble Club –_** _robes_

 ** _Quidditch Pitch –_** _forever_

 ** _Notes:_** _Yep, I know – O.C. going to Hogwarts for the first time trope BUT It's not_ _next-gem. Still another famous trope, but whatever. Hope you enjoy! Do point out grammar and spelling (:_

* * *

When the old man that called himself Dumbledore came into their porch, the whole Lupin family was as terrified of him as they were of people finding out the little boy's secret.

But even so, the man entered and offered both of the kids living under that roof an acceptance letter for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The girl was ecstatic; she had always been taught that as her brother was a supposed monster (she didn't believe that) she probably couldn't go to Hogwarts; meanwhile, the boy was terrified. He was a monster, shouldn't he be far and hidden away from children? Wasn't he dangerous?

Apparently, all of those things were wrong and so Remus and Tala Lupin were to set off to Hogwarts on September first. They were very much excited – their parents weren't those who went out a lot, and with Remus's condition, they didn't really go out.

Tala wasn't only happy because she was going to Hogwarts, but also because her brother was getting a chance in life, a chance to do something for himself, and she really appreciated that.

The whole family planned to go to Diagon Alley to get their supplies on the first week of August, afraid of someone seeing them and accusing Remus of being a monster. It was completely absurd in Tala's opinion, but she knew better than to argue with her father.

On August second, they went to Diagon Alley, and Remus and Tala had never been happier. There were shops everywhere, filled with people, animals and magic. It was fantastic, astonishing, any other synonym that ever existed of those words.

They went to the books first, the twins _loved_ books. It was their guilty pleasure. Then they went for cauldrons and robes. And finally, they went to Ollivander's to get their wands. Oh, how excited they were, practically jumping up and down, twirling and dancing, giggles and laughs.

But well, they only got their wands, and after the magical touch it added to their trip, it all turned to be slightly anticlimactic.

August passed downright slow for the both of them. They had fun reading every single book they had bought, and simulating their classes, and making fun of their future experience, but the days passed slowly, anticipation building on their throats until the day came–

September first.

Tala woke Remus up at five a.m., an unnatural time for them both, but excitement got the best of them and they told each other their hypotheses for the school until their mum came and told them to change and finish their packing.

They had already done all that, but they didn't have the heart to tell her. She didn't understand, but they knew she was heartbroken that her kids were going far away.

Anyways, the family had breakfast and both parents ordered the children to get their things and go to the car, Remus and Tala doing so very quickly so they could get to the Hogwarts's Express as earlier as they could.

The Lupins arrived after half an hour of driving, the kids jumping out of the car, their mom rolling her eyes at their antics and their dad scoffing. He still didn't understand why Dumbledore had actually let the beast go, but he didn't want to fight Dumbledore, that was an even worse idea than insulting the beast all those years ago.

"We have to go through the wall between platforms nine and ten," Tala indicated, pointing at the wall in question. Remus nodded and Hope sighed.

"Is that actually true?" asked Hope concerned, as to which Lyall nodded and motioned to their kids to go there.

"Run," he simply said.

"We'll see you on the other side!" Hope exclaimed whilst Remus and Tala ran with their trunks.

As they went through the wall, Tala first and then Remus, a large crimson train came into their view. The station in which they now where was filled with people in either robes or muggle attire, but it was clear that they were all there to leave their little wizards and witches off to Hogwarts.

Remus and Tala looked at each other and smiled. They were very similar if you didn't count genders, scars and illnesses, but they were still brother and sister and nothing could even separate them.

"Are you ready?" asked Tala in a whisper, her mirth showing on her tone. Remus nodded, still in awe with the station and the whole bunch of people. He had never seen so much people in one place! Were there that many people at Hogwarts?

From behind them sprouted their parents, a big smile etched upon one of their faces and on the other a furrow.

"Dad, it'll be okay," said Tala, "I'll take care of Remus,"

Remus looked at his father and smiled, "I will not tell anybody, dad," he said, and then his face became serious, "they'll treat me like a monster if I do tell someone,"

Tala patted Remus on the back. "Let's go!" she exclaimed, taking Remus's hand and running towards the train. "Bye mum! Dad! See you on the holidays!"

"Tala!" called Remus, "The trunks!"

The girl laughed. "Right," she said as they both got their trunks and entered the train.

Finding a compartment wasn't that hard. They were there before the train departed, so many of the compartments were empty. Remus and Tala sat down and they both took different book and started reading.

They were only disturbed by the sound of the departing.

"Remus," said Tala excitedly, "we're going to Hogwarts!"

"Merlin, Tala," Remus said, a big smile on his lips, "you've said that a thousand times!"

"Doesn't make me less excited that I was three seconds ago," she said while passing the page of her book, marking it, and nearing the window to see the landscapes.

"I know–"

The door compartment suddenly opened to two pre-teen boys, one that had shaggy dark hair and grey eyes and the other had unruly black hair and a pair of glasses covering his hazel eyes.

"Hello," the both chirped in unison, making Remus and Tala narrow their eyes simultaneously at the boys.

"Wow, they're even scarier that us!" yelled the one with the glasses.

"And who may you be?" asked Tala while crossing her arms, looking even scarier than any of the boys' mothers.

The one with shaggy hair stepped near hear and bowed. "I'm Sirius Black, please to make your acquaintance," and he kissed her knuckles.

Tala snorted and rolled her eyes. "You are talking like a character from a classic book, tune it down," she said, making Sirius frown.

"It usually works," he shrugged. Now was Remus's turn to frown. Was the lad flirting with his sister?

"Anyways," cut in the one with the glasses, "I'm James Potter. Pleasure to meet you two. What are your names?"

Remus sighed and closed his book. "Looks like I can't read with you two here. I'm Remus Lupin," he said and then looked expectantly at his sister just like James and Sirius.

"Are you two dating?" asked Sirius curiously.

Tala and Remus visually recoiled. "Oh, Merlin, I beg you for Sirius to have not actually asked that question!" Tala exclaimed, disgust shown in all of her features.

"We're twins," said Remus, looking at Sirius weirdly.

"Oh," whispered Sirius, who then smiled. "Well, you're name?"

"I'm Tala," she answered, "I would say pleasure but you already did, so–"

Sirius cut her off with a nod, "Which House do you want to be in? We're doing a survey," he explained.

"Well, I'm happy with just coming here," Remus whispered to himself, although they all heard him. Sirius and James eyed him curiously as Tala swatted him in the head.

"Don't be such a pessimist. Either way, I don't really care either. All Houses sounds awesome," Tala shrugged.

James gasped. "Even Slytherin? Hufflepuff? I understand Ravenclaw, but those other two?" he exclaimed in surprise.

Tala laughed. "Y'know, it's actually what you value that gets you sorted – my dad told me. Hufflepuff values loyalty and friendship, which are pretty damn important; and Slytherin values ambition and cunning which are extremely helpful to get jobs and have anything in life–"

"Ravenclaw," muttered Sirius to James, Remus rolling his eyes. Tala stopped when she heard this.

"Yeah, Ravenclaw's pretty badass too. Don't let stereotypes blind your judgement, boys," she said with a wink.

"I like you," said Sirius with a smile. "We'll talk later! Bye Remus, Tala!" and with that he took James's hand, who smiled as a goodbye, and took off.

"That was interesting," said Remus to Tala.

Tala nodded with a smile, "Yeah. Those two are going to cause serious trouble at Hogwarts,"

"Did you just make a pun out of Sirius's name?"

"Bloody hell, yes I did," Tala exclaimed with a laugh, "Oh how I wish that this stayed like this for forever!"

Remus smiled at his twin. "I too, Tals, but we must get to Hogwarts," he said as he pointed to the window.

"Merlin, Remus," Tala said with a roll of her eyes, "we don't all have super-werewolf eyes to see a castle a thousand miles away,"

"I'm just kidding!" the werewolf said, happiness in his features.

The boys did cause lots of trouble at school, but as much as they told her she would be a Ravenclaw just before the Sorting, Tala proved to be put somewhere else. Shame she wasn't with her brother.

 ** _for now,_**


End file.
